In some instances, a vehicle can be parked by placing the vehicle in reverse gear so that the vehicle may be backed into a desired parking spot. A driver may look toward the rear of the vehicle when parking in reverse. Some drivers may have a limited field of view of the rear environment of the vehicle due to physical limitations (i.e. vehicle design, size of the rear window, height of the driver, etc.). Some vehicles include a parking assistance system in which video data from the area behind the vehicle is captured by a rear-facing camera system. The video data is presented on a display located in a forward portion of the vehicle, such as in an instrument panel. As a result, a driver must look toward the front of the vehicle to see the video data presented on the display.